It's Called 'Trust'
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: Ivy is pulled into a completely new world after her dreams were crushed and comes into a new path with a man she's think she cannot trust. But is he as bad as he seems and is love closer than she realizes? HookxIvy
1. Seeing Is Deceiving

**"You've Got A Lot Of Fight In You."**

IvyxHook(Killian)

Karen's voice as she belted out the final note faded to fuzzy white noise as ivy starred at the little white circles in her hand. Frozen, unable to even cry, with a huff she tossed them and ran out the door. She wasn't wanting to face the rest of the cast, not wanting to see anyone. She was too big of a coward to go through with killing herself. That's all she'd leave behind too, a failure of a blonde corpse who never made it. Never was a star, just a footnote to someone else's great story. It was awful to think about, she leaned against the rail for a minute to let herself breath, her body was shaking in sob, having no thought of where her life would go now, it was so bleak. The wind wasn't comforting at all, so cold and the chilly wind was only growing. Growing intensely. Ivy gasped when the concrete of the alley began to glow and whirl like it was a neon pool. She clinged to the metal, praying it would stick down and she wouldn't be taken to what ever hell hole that thing was. No such luck, her small frame was no match for the pool. She screamed, but her calls for help where masked by the winds.

She was falling. And falling. And falling. WHAT was happening? Was she being dragged to hell? Oh God, she didn't think of herself as THAT bad. She screamed more, her screeching vocal cords reaching all over the place. She then saw water. Water! Maybe she'd survive! She did her best to straighten her body and land feet first into the ocean. She swan hard and fast, coughing the water out of her lungs kicking her legs to stay a float, trying to catch her breath and not loose her mind. She looked over and saw a shape in the water, one could only have in a nightmare, a sharp triangle of death. It was coming toward her. She screamed again, out of instinct tried to swim but her limbs felt too heavy.

In mid scream she was swept up in a net of fish, catching her breath, thanking God the shark didn't get to her first. She just lied there for a moment while a red snapper's tail flicked her ear. The net was dropped, the fish softened her blow, and she coughed more dirty water up. She looked up and saw standing there, a pair of intense blue eyes rounded with eyeliner dressed in black leather, and around her was a crew of men who looked VERY happy to have a soaking wet blonde on their ship. Oh God, Oh God… No, not like this. There was so much that happened at once, Ivy had hardly any time to _think_. All in five minutes, she'd been sucked into another place, free fell through mid air, charged by a shark, and rescued by men who looked like a pack of dogs that spotted a piece of bacon on the floor. This wasn't her world, it was some weird time warp. She just kept breathing, since it was hard for her to do anything else, pulling her green robe down.

"Who might you be?" the leader in leather spoke, the captain she guessed. Eh, the last thing she needed to deal with was a controlling man with an accent. Okay, he wasn't ordering them to rip her clothes off so maybe he wasn't so bad. All right, this would be okay… Maybe. So, Ivy may have been insecure but stupid was something she wasn't, but how'd she get this guy on her side and avoid a gang rape? Hmm, if this was a play, what would she want her character to do next? She had it.

She stood, like she was the one who owned the ship, but kept her head down, walking, showing off her assets approaching the captain, and in a breathy, girlish, voice she leaned in closer to the leather bound man. "I don't know what happened, I was so scared. I fell over board and tried find my ship, then you found me… Thank you _ever_ so much." she made sure her top lip didn't move, keeping her eyelids lowered.

Killian, was not expecting her to be so *calm*, nice little surprise to find so late in the night. She seemed like a little girl, a naughty little girl. He could use the colorful companionship for the next few days, but these innocent types tended to bore him in a short amount of time. There were plenty of them, it was a woman with guts and no shame that impressed him, someone who didn't give a damn about what other's thought and fought for what she wanted. "I have a way you can repay me." he smirked then gave a look to his men that they would not go near his little mermaid.

"What would that be?" Ivy asked innocently twisting a lock of hair.

"I'll show you soon enough… And what does the lady call herself?"

"Ivy Lynn…. What's your name?" That seemed to bold for her lost little girl act. "Or would you just like me to call you Captain…."

"Killian Jones, most know me as 'Hook'. Whatever suits you, Darling." he waved lightly to show off the metal that made up his left hand

WHAT? He had an honest to God HOOK for a hand! Ivy just smiled trying not to think of all the ways a person could be ripped apart with that thing…..

* * *

Killian gave the orders not to disturb him and his company. Ivy's heart was beating faster, going to his quarters, this felt so sickening, not like she was pure as the driven snow. At all. But the idea of having sex to save your life would horrify any woman. She'd need to find her moment, when she'd find it, take off in one of the life boats, it was risky but she had nothing to lose. If it came down to being passed around or shark food, well the sharks would kill her much faster.

He leaned in, swiping the hair off the back of her neck and kissed it. "Must have been awful to be tossed into the sea, especially so late." He slipped off his shirt then began to assist her with what little undergarments she had on.

"Oh yes, just _terrible_" Ivy yawned to indicate that she was getting sleepy, she doubted he'd care if she was tied or not. She saw the crew how they hung on his words, he was the man in charge. Ivy could only think he just wanted to use her, then toss her aside. He was really hot, probably one of the hottest men she'd ever seen, especially without a shirt... But escape was only on her mind. She reached her hands across to the hem of his pants and he pulled her in kissing intensely and pulled her down to his bed with him. Ivy was enjoying this, enjoying him. She had no self-respect left, but no, no, this had to stop, she needed some kind of control, and here there was no control. She grabbed the hook beside his bed and jumped up just a holding the hook out as a weapon.

Killian was dumfounded, what happened to that little naive thing just now. "Ivy... Give me back my hook."

Ivy wouldn't put it down, "No. I'm leaving here, now."

Killian sighed, not taking her threat seriously "Will you just-"

She slashed at his stomach, leaving a surface cut on his abdomen.

Killian was more surprised than anything, and when he looked into her eyes, he realized he had been wrong. Very wrong... True, it was broken, like many of the lost boys he'd seen, but she was also INTENSE...

She ran, hid in the shadows and finally made it to the end where she saw the lifeboats. He was going to catch her at any minute…. She began to look for a place to untie and opted to use the knife she smuggled. With a lot of difficulty she started cutting, she gasped feeling her arm being yanked away from the small boat. She looked up seeing the face of the captain, he didn't seem angry, which made her even more frightened. How stupid of her was it to do this? It's not like she even really knew anything about boats. Maybe she should have had sex with him, it's not like she had that high of standards as of late…

"Well done." he smiled at her, keeping her in his hold. He wanted to see what she'd do next, and couldn't believe no one had spotted her. He needed to have a talk to the mates for being so lazy.

Ivy's brows twisted glancing over him. "What?" Shouldn't he be tossing her over now?

"Do not misunderstand, if you were a man I would have sliced your hands off by now." He twisted his brows having a second thought. "Not that I would have wanted a man for that kind of company."

She wiggled out of his grasp, probably only because he let her…"Then what do you want with me? I'm not going to be your group's toilet!" Oh god, she should shut up since he was now going to have something awful happen to her.

"I want to make you an offer, Miss Lynn. You stay here, be my actress and work your little magic where ever I see the opportunity for the *use* of it."

"No, I'm not a hooker! I won't do that." Ivy protested being some thug on a ship, well who knew where this place was? It was a hole in the earth.

"Keep in mind, I could throw you off this ship right now, or let you stay with my crew, and be as you say, 'the toilet' whenever they'd like. But…. I'd rather give you a place here." he was going to show her who's ship this was, but it didn't stop him from admiring her and wanting to optimize that fact.

"You want me on your crew?" Ivy was just shocked….

"I never make offers unless it benefits me. Make no mistake"

'Okay, so what if I say no?" Ivy wondered trying to not feel so frigid

"Then you M'lady, are free to leave whenever you wish." he said gesturing to the horizon.

Ivy looked at the waters below then back at the man with the steely blue eyes. Why me?"

"You've surprised me. You're not a naive little girl, you are a tragically ruthless woman and THAT is what is of use. You have something a lot of women lack. That angel's face, blonde hair and glorious set of…. _skills_ have the makings for a very lucrative career." he wasn't hiding any excitement though this was all a big favor he was giving.

Ivy paced but stood still for a minute, Derek's words running through her head that she didn't have "It" sprung at her stomach like a knife to the gut. Hook though… he seemed sincere, but he was a damn pirate how sincere could he have been? Hmm, it was true he could just make her life hell now if he wanted to, but now… Well he wasn't. "If I agreed to this then can you guarantee those guys won't be groping me?"

"Nothing will happen to you, I'd see to it." Killian promised.

"How?" Ivy still wasn't convinced he could keep ALL of those guys at bay.

"Because they know better than to touch what I have a claim on.." he smirked, all too sure of himself.

Ivy looked him over, kind of pissed he was planting a flag in her but this was her best option right now and she'd have to play this well. "We'll see about that." Ivy did feel attracted to him but could not bring herself to loosen up or drop her guard.

'We will, before you know it." Killian was never going to force it, but he was a man who knew what he wanted.

Right now who he wanted was Ivy Lynn.


	2. Pirate's Life For Me

The dress Ivy wore left VERY little to the imagination, it was pink and looked innocent in all the ways it needed to, the subtle lace around her bosom and cherry color of the corset strings looking like a runway to her breasts. Killian probably got it too small on purpose. Jerk…. Though, Ivy did catch herself thinking about him, seeing him without his shirt, how he seemed to admire her and show it. He was still strangely polite for a pirate, and when he wasn't thieving or being a snarky ass had this gentle way… She shook her head, been there, done that, not going to jump in with another guy like this. She was who ended up with the short of the stick and that wouldn't change now. She was a fighter, she'd keep fighting, she'd survived worse besides being sucked into a fantasy land.

"You are wearing that dress VERY well, M'lady." he smirked, pulling back the curtain to see if Ivy was ready for her first little task.

"Did you forget to knock?"

"It is my ship- I don't have to."which was responded to with a eyeroll from Ivy."How do you like your gown?"

"A little small…" Ivy said trying to adjust so she wouldn't fall out.

"Yes, I know, careful not to poke the Duke's eyes out now, though would be the happiest way a man could be blinded." Killian teased.

"And you're sure this guy is loaded?" Ivy asked ignoring his come on.

"Inexplicably, just charm him, use that little girl act you used on me when we picked you up." Killian campaigned, the logic being some uptight puritan were the biggest deviants of all when it came to closed bedroom doors.

"My Marilyn?" Ivy asked, not really thinking of that for inspiration. She'd played in the ensemble for Les Mis before so she could channel her inner sad hooker.

"Marilyn? Is that what you call it? Was that someone you knew?"

"No, I mean, she was this amazing actress and people still worship her and love her, she's a legend. I was going to be in a play about her life." Ivy trailed off not wanting to talk about it.

"What happened?" Killian asked, seeing it was a sore spot.

"It doesn't matter what happened." Ivy said not offering anything else.

"If it didn't matter then you would just say what it was."

Her eyes went cold, looking up at him. "How about I'll tell you about the Marilyn play when you tell me what happened to your hand?"

"Crocodile- I told you."

"Sure it was…" Ivy raised a brow, not believing a crocodile could make a clean bite like that, but it wasn't like she was a zoologist or anything.

"It's called trust, try it." he left her tossing the curtain behind him, she felt that sting.

Trust? Was that a joke? She couldn't trust him! His job was to lie,

cheat, and steal, her job as of late wasn't much different, even before

all this. Maybe she was harsh, no, she was not going to worry about hurting the dear Captain's feelings. She was his equal, and not going to look at in another way.

* * *

This Duke of Elder was in fact really wealthy and had a fetish for Blondes. He had a lot of time and money to kill while hiding from his wife for a few weeks. Ivy discovered not long after talking to him he wanted a liaison with "a juicy wench" as he kept calling her. Ew. He was hanging on every word out of her mouth, telling him ALL the things she had planned for him when they made it back to the place he was staying. Ivy was thinking of how to make her Marilyn more appropriate for the time line, adding a light French accent to sell it.

As the idiot was ripping off his trousers and ascot Killian and the rest of the crew bombarded his room, and took some of his finer belongings leaving him tied down to the bed, as nude as the day he was born. It was really doubtful he was going to tell anyone because of the scandal that would follow to have been associated with THAT kind of woman.

Ivy climbed down the rail anxious someone would spot them running off from the chateau but Killian had done this a hundred times and this seemed sort of like routine, or he made it look that easy.

"Quiet, as humanly possible." Killian said leading them into the wood by the house ready to hide at a moment's notice and when he heard people coming followed by a gunshot he signaled them to get moving but the keep quiet. Ivy picked up the hem of her skirt stepping lightly alongside Killian, heart racing they would get caught and thrown in prison. By the time they were out of the woods Ivy just smiled and laughed, that was probably the best rush she'd ever had, the adrenaline, unpredictability, being chased. "What's next?" When in Rome, right? Ivy knew it was stupid but she couldn't help but smile. This was the only kind of thing she read about or had seen in the movies, being apart of a heist with pirates, grabbing jewels, committing a relatively victimless crime.

"Next? We celebrate, M'lady." Killian grinned staying off to the shadows on the road back to the docks. When they unloaded their booty, the crew retreated to a bar called "The Three Legged Mare", which was routy and as rude as a lot of bars in New York, these people were arguably more filthy though…. Ivy got her mug of mead and took a gulp, she was more of a "dirty grey goose martini" girl, but this worked too.

"To success and the woman who made it possible." Killian raised his glass, and the others did giving their whoots and cheers too.

Ivy smiled, not expecting she'd be so touched by how grateful they were to her, and appreciating her skills. The reality of this weird dream she was having was settling into a more comfortable place. They laughed, played cards and a game called "liar's dice". Each player has a set of dice, all players roll once, and the bids relate to the dice each player can see in their hand, plus all the concealed dice of the their players. The bids relate to the dice as they are in front of the bidder after selected dice have been re-rolled. Most of them conceded playing with an actress was a bad route to go since it was her job to pretend. The only left of them was Killian.

The hours twindled down and she sat by the fireplace on her second, third… she lost count, all she was doing now was giggling listing to Killian talk about other jobs he had pulled before ."And then we never saw him again." Killian finished the story of their fist heist, when they had mistaken it for a Navy ship of all things.

Ivy just laughed, and laughed "You are lying."

"No lies, on my honor." Killian placed his hand to his heart.

"How is it possible you got passed an ENTIRE Navy crew?"

"I'm magic." seeing her look he spilled a little "Or because they didn't take us the least bit serious as a threat."

She laughed more shaking her head, taking a drink. Even in her foggy mead clouded brain she couldn't think of the last time she had fun like this had all been. She'd felt a lot less desperate lately. The corners of her mouth twinge, Killian's eyes seemed to change color depending on the light, sometimes they look green, then they'll be like a crystal blue and then they reach a happy medium, like by the fireplace now. It was pretty obvious to anyone with eyeballs how attractive he was. How sure of himself too, he practically sweat charisma.

"Well things have improved since then." she clinked her glass to his.

Killian knocked his mug back. "Indeed."

"And to a VERY lucrative partnership." Ivy added mimicking his accent.

"And more…." he traced her chin bringing her mouth to his and kissed her deeply, Ivy responded, tasting the alcohol in his mouth. He smelt of smoke, salt water and sweat, Ivy had no idea how sexy that combination could be. The moment was ruined for her when she pulled back. No. This was too familiar.

Killian twisted his brows, confused by the sudden resistance. "Ivy? What is it?"

"I think we've had too much to drink." Ivy tried to not hurt his feelings, but she still wasn't in the mood to get burned again, not this soon.

"Well, then let us work off the excess, "he leaned in again to capture her mouth. Ivy just pulled away.

Ivy pulled away from him, "No. It's not going to happen." Here it came, he was going to tell her to just stay there and find her own way back to her old life.

Killian was tempted to do that, he wasn't used to being rejected like this, what was extra bruising to his ego was that he did like Ivy and admire ambition. She was saucy and a lot of fun when she wasn't sassing him, she didn't give him a lecture about morals like a hypocrite, she was a fighter and full of life. But wounded, something was holding her back. He also didn't want her to go just yet, but he wasn't going to grovel, he never groveled. He put on his signature swagger and gave a cocksure grin. "Oh, it _will_ happen."

Ivy looked at him for a minute then starting laughing, always so sure of himself….


	3. Something's Gotta Give

Ivy went to the lower decks to change out of her dress and get into something more comfortable to sleep in. She missed her fleece blanket  
and her skin could use a good hydryating masque, the sea air was so dry, but other than Tom and Sam there wasn't really anything else she was missing. Killian though, he was going to be confusing but she had to keep reminding herself anything with guys like this don't go anywhere. He was fun, really nice to look at and she liked him as a person, but his self-interest was his own.

She heard a clank, and out of instinc covered herself, her blue orbs scanned over the darkness. "Hello?"

"'Ello beauty..."

Ivy scoweled at the man "Carlos, get out of here I'm getting ready for bed."

"Hmm, Beauty thinks she's too good for Carlos does she?"

Ivy's eyes widened looking at him and slowly started to back away. "I never said that."

He grabbed her shoulders, he had a lot of size and strength on her, the darkness from

"Turned down the C'ptain mus' think she's special, well now you'll show me what's under this bodice..."

Oh God, his breath smelled like a dead fish. What? Why was this happening? Weren't they all celebrating? "No! Get off me!" She shoved him but he pulled a knife, she saw her own horrified expression in the blade. This was what she had been fearing since the night she'd been scooped up in the net. Carlos cornered her, placing a knife to her throat. "Think you're special, walking around like you're the queen of this ship. You need to earn your place like the rest of us."

She screamed and writhed with all she had and shoved the knife away cutting her hand and ran. He caught her though, and she landed hard on the floor with him on her back, she screamed throwing her elbows, and tried to toss him off.

His hand went up her dress. God no...

She heard a gun shot, the weight lifted off her back.

"This will be a warning to anyone else!"

Ivy looked over her shoulder and saw Killian stabbed him with his sword several times. "Toss him overboard." he ordered the men he brought with him, as the crewmen dragged off the bloody corpse. Killian reached down to Ivy, she stood on her feet though took his hand for balance and did her best to not look as shaken as she was. He took her to his captain quarters and began to wrap her hand, he left the door open. Now was not to time to make randy quips about wishing he could have her had her in his cabin under different circumstances.

Ivy sat there trying to settle all the emotions coming as Hook poured the rum on her hand. She was too numb to scowl at the burning alcohol. She had been with the crew just a couple weeks, the first little job he had for her was easier than she expected. She was posing as a French  
upscale prostitute. They earned a nice sum of money, the men all toasted her talents. It was all flipped.

Killian used his mouth to balance the knot he was tying, not having another working hand. She was shaking still, he put a hand on her to settle her down. Ivy wandered if Killian had ever forced anything, she could not see it. He told Ivy about all the other women, he even told her about the married mothers he was with, that didn't make Ivy despise him, if anything she liked that he didn't hide who he really was. "You killed him? Carlos?"

Killian looked over at her and coldly answered. "He knew the rules. I make demands and he was to follow them."

Ivy accepted that as an answer, slipping back the blonde strands behind her ears. If he wouldn't have got there in time... She looked down. "Thank you." it was the first time she had swallowed her pride around him.

"Welcome." His gaze lingered on Ivy for a few minutes as the candle burned on the table. "I'm going to need to teach you to fight now."

Ivy would have been much more intriguide by the idea of being trained to fight by a pirate, under different circumstances. "You have time for that?"

"As you've noticed we're at sea mostly, so time we can spare. I'm now short a swordsman and that spot needs to be filled." Killian explained taking a drink of the rum he didn't use on Ivy's hand.

Ivy thought for a moment, then realized what he was really doing, he wanted her to know how to defend herself but didn't want to make her feel helpless. Taking a few minutes to meditate on how empowering that would be. "And I'll be ready to fill that spot."

"It is a lot of work." Killian warned her.

"I wasn't expecting it to be easy." she reached across and took a drink of the rum.

He smirked, glad to see the fighting spirit again, "Tomorrow then."

* * *

Ivy didn't sleep that night, Killian had made her feel so much better but she still kept thinking about Carlos pinning her legs and it was hard to get out of her mind. She dressed with a maroon blouse that was held with a corset, black fitted trousers and black boots. At least she got to wear these kind of clothes now. She walked on deck seeing Killian, wondering if he'd ever worn anything other than leather, not that she would have complained if he didn't.

"Morning Miss Lynn, so what do you know about fighting?"

"Physically? Not much..." she admitted feeling a little stupid, she worked out and had some lessons in self defense but nothing all that extensive.

"We'll work on that. Now you're small and they'll want to use that against you. But you can you use that in your favor since they'll under-estimate you. What you want is to keep breathing make sure your throat is always clear. Likewise the chest or the throat is your go to spot on your enemies." he went up behind her, Ivy instinctively moved forward feeling more anxious.

"_Trust_, or this won't work." Killian reminded Ivy.

Ivy nodded. "Let's get it started then."

They trained most of the week when there were spare moments to find, Killian was pleased by what a fast leaner she was and seemed to have found a lot of confidence.

"When are we moving onto swords?" Ivy pressed, always wanting to learn fencing.

"Perhaps tomorrow, this is what is important to know even if there isn't a weapon in hand. This next one is big, and it is very physical, it is if you are ever pinned to the floor."

Ivy tried to shake it off, cause it just made what happened earlier in the week fresher in her mind. "All right, good, what am I supposed to do?" she said, acting like she was fine.

"First lie down then follow my instructions." he gestured to the floor.

Ivy looked at the wood planks then laid down, Killian got down to the floor on his hands and knees, then placed his hands on her.

"Now when someone is over you like this, you burry them into your chest, then you wrap your legs around their back. When you have them you jerk their head back jamming your thumbs into their eyes to blind them. You then move your arms inside their's, and twist your leg around their's then you flip. When you are on top, you dont stop punching until they stop moving."

"You've done this before." she quipped.

"You pick up a lot along the way, now lets try this..." The first couple of the attempts were sloppy and awkward, but Ivy finally got the hold of it, landing square on Killian's stomach.

"I did it." she breathed excited, and the thing was, even with the attack a few days ago, she didn't feel as anxious or frightened. She felt... warm. She leaned down and kissed Killian.

He reacting very eagerly, he parted grinning, ear to ear. "I told you it would happen."

"Hush you." Ivy snapped back, kissing him again, with the rest of the night becoming one neither would forget on that damp oak floor in the middle of the ocean...


End file.
